The MOLTC-IH Project
The MOLTC-IH Project (pronounced by Pi as "Mol-tec-I-H"), was originally composed on January 16, 2013 to be a "address book" for the the second major InHaven world "World." The third major InHaven world is called "Haven." Links are at the very bottom. Forum Post that Started it All: "MOLTC-IH Mapping System - *Important to all Mayors and Co-Mayors*" This idea of an "address book" was originally thought up by AGA (Anti-Griefing Agency) Agent Picard Zetrzeteoc due to the fact that (as he put it) "there are very many towns and cities littered across the land, as anyone may know it has gotten to the point that I am like, 'Okay, where is this place and where is that place... why are people so confusing?'" It was slightly true in some regards as InHaven's Dynamic Map (DynMap for short) did not offer taps to each of the individual towns or cities and, at the time, there were hardly many warps going around in comparison to the numbers of smaller sapling plots. It was then Pi's dream to make a strategically made GPS of sorts for all the towns and cities in the world. The MOLTC-IH Plans These "Plans" are for the purpose of organizing and gathering information for the MOLTC-IH Project. *Plan A142: Ask the Mayors and Co-Mayors of InHaven if they want their town/city to be a part of MOLTC-IH. They have access to edit their town/city's information but the Mayor/Co-Mayor must supply it in the first place. Plan A128 was an earlier version of Plan A142 asking only essential questions about the town/city in question. This older plan is still active today as an alternative for those who wish to supply only the essential information about their town/city. *Plan B172: Due to a lack of Plan A142 and Plan A128 entries, Plan B172 has been put into effect. This plan entails that MOLTC-IH or AGA Agents will have the power to catalog new towns/cities they come across on their journeys and explorations. These journeys can be across the the lands of Haven or surfing the forums. If an agent creates a Plan B172 entry, a PM (via the forums) will be issued to the Mayor/Co-Mayor of the found town/city and the Mayor/Co-Mayor will be given the option if they want to be posted in MOLTC-IH. They will also be given a second option so that if they do not want to enter any information themselves, the MOLTC-IH/AGA Agent or the Editor himself will write a report answering many if not all of the questions to the best of their abilities. Once the questions are mostly answered and the entry is completed, the Editor/Agent will send another PM telling the Mayor/Co-Mayor that the entry has been completed and if they wish to make any changes they may do so. *Plan C18: The MOLTC-IH team has noticed that sometimes coordinates are hard to follow and there are some people who use InHaven's DynMap System (Dynamic Mapping System) to find their way around the world. In a response to this, the team developers have come up with an interactive map that can be used to pinpoint the location of the town/city on a modified image of the world. This was the objective of Plan C11. Plan C12 however took it a step further and added hyperlinking points that will take the searcher to the town/city's respectable forum page. There are plans however stated in Plan C15 that they may set up a hyperlink to a categorical list of all the hyperlinks referring to said town/city. With the new world and a new Plan C18, the MOLTC-IH team is planing to make a color coded legend for each type of pinpoint. *Plan D: Don't ask.... *Plan E1: With no states or powers for the new world, the MOLTC-IH team has started Plan E, which documents which towns and cities belong to which ruling powers. History of Development for the MOLTC-IH Project: From Day 1 to Day 62-and-On +MOLTC-IH Version Alpha: Day 1 *On January 16, upon release of the idea, Picard then went hard at work to prefect the interface of such an idea like MOLTC. After one day and two hours of editing, the MOLTC system had 17 columns for information and had 13 States/Frontiers listed on its rows, coupled by the information of which Administrator or Moderator-in-Charge was in charge of which state. The names of the states and people in charge came from both the InHaven States Policy section and the Magellus warp station signs. +MOLTC-IH Version Beta3: Day 2 to Day 15 *A day went by and the town of Neige was added to the system along with a "technical row" (the top row of the spreadsheet which stated which version the system was on, how many entries there were, if there were pending entries, ect.) and "editor's notes" (the bottom row of the spreadsheet which defined what each of the columns meant. On top of these changes, five new columns were added for coordinates and forum page hyperlinks. *In the days that followed, New Antioch and Nox Village were also added; as were more notes. +MOLTC-IH Version Beta5: Day 16 to Day 20 *On February 1, MOLTC was announced as "An AGA Application." *On February 5, more notes were added this included a link to the forum page and a link to a downloadable MOLTC-IH application. +MOLTC-IH Version Beta6 (Plan B Announced):'' Day 25'' *On February 10, due to the lack of applicants at the time, it was decided that there would have to be a "Plan B" go get towns and cities on the map. *Plan B was made so that other people besides the Mayors and Co-Mayors could post information about a town or city. +MOLTC-IH Version Beta7 (Plan C Announced): Day 41 *On February 26, Plan C was then introduced to the growing MOLTC-IH System which made cataloging system seem more like a GPS rather than an address book. +MOLTC-IH Version 1:'' Day 50'' *On March 7, with the talk of a new world (currently known as "Haven") MOLTC-IH came out of beta with Version 1. Sadly Plans B or C were not able to be implemented in time and were left grayed out and inactive. +MOLTC-IH Version 1 to Version 2: Day 50 to Day 58 *With the new world's system of no states, MOLTC-IH V1 could no longer function well as it depended on governmental organization to differentiate its towns and cities. As a result, MOLTC-IH went dark for a couple of weeks while Picard thought of a new organizational system. *Suddenly, one day it hit him to separate the towns and cities up by the regions and biomes they were in, then further separate them by which government or ruling power drove them at the time. These new "Sector Keys" were mapped out specially by the MOLTC-IH Plan C System. *The keys were labeled from A to Z to 1 to 5 and the Haven world was split up into North, South, East, West, and Central Haven. *The reformed AGA, AGAUCO took control of MOLTC-IH developments. +MOLTC-IH Version 2: Day 59 and Day 62 *On March 16, two months later, MOLTC-IH Version 2 was announced and on March 19, MOLTC-IH Version 2 was made public and went live. Trivia and Random Facts *'MOLTC-IH' is an anagram for M'apping '''O'ut the 'L'ost 'T'owns and 'C'ities of 'I'n'H'''aven. *Some ways to help pronounce ''MOLTC-IH is by comparing the "Mol" to the start of the Spanish dish "Mol''e" and the "Tc" can be sounded out as the ending letters of the Central American "''Azt''ec" then just slap on an I and H and you are done. *The original title of the first MOLTC-IH forum post was "Where the Heck am I!?" and it took Pi a day of drastic confusion and questioning before he was able to figure out how to change the title of the forum thread to what it is now. Thanks to Mr_Skammy. *Though it wasn't announced until Day 16, MOLTC-IH had been developed on AGA servers and using AGA tools. Therefore, it could be said that MOLTC-IH was "An AGA Application" even from the time of its conception. *MOLTC-IH is a GoogleDoc run Spreadsheet that is managed only by Pi. *Before its release, MOLTC-IH V2 was hinted as "MOLTC-IH Reloaded." The "Reloaded" part was something Pi added on while thinking of "Code Lyoko RELOADED." He was even tempted to call MOLTC-IH V2 "MOLTC Evolution!" *On the MOLTC-IH V2 forum page, if you look near the bottom of the first post, you will see several lines of text that tell of Pi's struggles to get rid of a buggy /list option that can not be deleted under normal means and likes to stick to the very end of the post. It still plagues him to this day. *During the crossing over to the new worlds, the AGA (Anti-Griefing Agency) went under reformations and became a more organized and company based agency called the AGAUCO (Anti-Grieving Agency Universal Community Outreach). *In the cover picture, the MOLTC-IH Satellite was made in Pi's SinglePlayerWorld and was later remade with alterations in InHaven's BuildWorld. That satellite has yet to go into orbit.... *During the transitions from the first to the second MOLTC-IH Versions, Pi had to rewrite the application and type up a new key so that he could quickly input the information from the new application's layout. *The cover picture was made in Microsoft PowerPoint, like many of Pi's other photos. Links MOLTC-IH V1 '(Forum Page ) - (GoogleDoc Plan A & B ) - (GoogleDoc Plan C ) MOLTC-IH V2 (Forum Page ) - (GoogleDoc Plan A & B ) - (GoogleDoc Plan C ) - (Forum Page Plan E) Category:Server Geography